


PMQuest

by Oriel_Starlight, Z-Byte (ZetaDragon)



Series: PMQuest [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Group Sex, Male - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Rape, Reverse Rape, Sex, Story, Threesome - F/F/M, f/m - Freeform, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriel_Starlight/pseuds/Oriel_Starlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetaDragon/pseuds/Z-Byte
Summary: A young man wakes up to find himself no longer in his cozy bed, instead rising from a soft patch of dirt with nothing but his socks, his underwear, and a vague memory of his training as a Pokemon Ranger. The rest of his past is a blur, but he'll soon find that he won't have much time to rediscover it. Female Pokemon on this island seek him out with dark, lustful intentions, planning on capturing him for both their own satisfaction and the pleasure of one they refer to as "The Mistress".  His only saving grace is a female Espeon by the name of Oriel, a native of these lands that doesn't seem to be infected by the same mind-twisting corruption as the others. She grants him the power to fight off their advances with his own weaponized will, and implores him to help set the land right again by travelling with her to the volcanic peak standing tall above all of Mirage Island.But with every encounter, the human will have his willpower tested.  Will he be able to return home, or will that infectious desire make its way into his mind as well, and have him see that, perhaps, finding his way home is far less important than a willing, eager, voracious harem of females aching to satisfy him for the rest of his days…





	1. Some kind of Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: This story contains sex between a Human Pokemon Ranger and all sorts of Female Pokemon, if you're under 18 years old or don't like this type of content, please close this page immediately.

 

Everything ached. I was cold, there was a draft blowing over me, and neither my boxers nor my socks were doing anything to shield me from the breeze.

This is not how I remembered my bedroom feeling.

I went to take a fistful of my sheets, only to feel cool dirt sift through my fingers. My nostrils finally registered that earthy scent that’s been surrounding me, and the little panic at the absurdity of everything finally forced me to open my eyes and accept the truth.

This was not my bedroom at all.

My bedroom had a bed, for starters. I also remember a floor not made out of dirt. There was roof as well. None of that here. All I saw around me was grass, soil, and a beautiful blue sky.

I ran my dirty fingers through my hair as I sat up, trying to shake some sense back into my brain by ruffling my scalp. This wasn’t home. Not by a long shot.

I cleared my eyes a bit, the brisk air on my bare chest further jolting me from any semblance of sleep. I was in a large field, tall grass surrounding the little bowl of dirt I seemed to find myself in the center of. I should have been terrified at this point, but I was strikingly calm. Either the back of my mind was still hoping that this was a dream, or something told me I had nothing to fear about this place. Most likely, however, was my Ranger training finally pulling its weight. We’re all about pouring our thoughts and emotions into Pokemon to gain their trust and aid. Having those feelings gummed up by panic would be counterproductive.

I did wish, however, that I had more clothes. It was a chilly morning.

I stood up and brushed myself off quietly. Now that I had had a chance to think about it, this was probably just some sort of elaborate prank. Some mischievous Pokemon must have teleported me into the nearest Route. Well, I wasn’t being attacked, so whatever it was likely just wanted to watch me squirm a bit. Best not to give them the satisfaction, wherever they are.

I took better stock of my surroundings, only to come to the painful realization that I had no idea where I was. The route had no town in sight, just dirt, tall grass and a few trees that grew denser and denser the closer they got to a massive forest nearby. The leaves didn’t look familiar, but, I thought, perhaps I was simply on the side of the woods I haven’t had a chance to frequent. Regardless, it was dangerous to go wandering in without prepping my Styler. I could use it to ask some of the locals for help in finding my way back.

It took my waking brain a few moments to process that my Styler was next to my now-absent bed. All I had was my wits my boxers and a new pair of socks. Not a good start to this sudden foray into the unknown, that’s for sure.

But standing here wasn’t going to do me much good. I took a breath, looked to the forest and began to walk towards it. Even without my Styler, I thought, I should be able to find some way to communicate with the locals. I figured some of them would likely recognize me, with how much I’ve done in that forest. Whatever teleported me out of my bed couldn’t have yanked me too far from home. I was sure of it.

Just… not as sure as I would have liked to be.

 

\------------------------------

 

I was right about one thing, at least.

The trees definitely weren’t familiar. The leaves were broader than anything I’d seen near my home, and none of them had any flowers or berries to help me identify them with. This would be bad if I started getting hungry, but, since I woke up, I hadn’t felt hungry, thirsty, tired or even all that cold despite still only sporting a pair of now-dirty socks and hopefully-not-dirty boxers. I felt… calm.

Unnaturally calm.

I continued into the woods to do a bit more recon, the fear that should be gripping me also nonexistent. Everything around me still felt like a dream, despite how real it all was. Perhaps my mind was meddled with as well by whatever prankster decided to plop me out onto the open field without a shred of decency and allotting me only half a shred of clothing!

...But what happened, happened. Staying out in field and waiting to be found would have taken too long, and I was much more likely to find a Pokemon in the woods here. At least, that was the idea. But the sun was starting to go down, and I hadn’t seen a tuft or feather of any critter. Everything was eerily still. Eerily quiet.

Another reason I should have been concerned.

I wasn’t, of course. Whatever had been done to me also made my head much more susceptible to going with the flow of whatever had happened to me. Well, suppose if I can’t find a Pokemon to interact with, I might as well start interacting with myself!

I’m a male. I have a penis.

Alright, strange place for my thoughts to start, I admit, but apparently that’s what they wanted to think about. That one was pretty easy to confirm with just a casual glance, so I knew I was on the right track. It was funny, but I urged them on to other thoughts. I have brown hair, naturally spiked. The others used to joke about how I must have given my mother a hard time when I was born, and I just started getting that joke recently, much to their amusement. I have reddish-brown eyes, the better to see you with my dear.

That emotional deadening still allowed me to smile at my own Mightyena-in-Grandma’s-clothes joke. Afterwards, stepping over a rather large root as I made my way deeper into the woods, I rattled my mind around a bit more.

I am a Pokemon Ranger. I use my ability to touch the hearts and minds of wild Pokemon in order to work together with them to solve the problems in both Pokemon and Human communities. I’m good at my job, though have been called reckless for approaching Pokemon without a Styler. I do not have a partner Pokemon… because….

...The thought didn’t come to me. I can sense that it wasn’t a pleasant thought, like a bitter memory trapped in a book that’s been glued shut. Maybe I’d simply forgotten, but it felt odd. Was that symptom of what brought me here? A side-effect? Is there anything else I’d forgotten?

I stopped, my palm on the trunk of stout tree. I closed my eyes and felt my face scrunch a bit. I strained to think. Something simple. Something easy. Something that there’s no way I could have forgotten it.

My name… is…

…

...Shit.

That was not a fun thing to forget. I immediately started thinking back to my friends and family, hunting for sentences in my memory in which they called my name, but I soon discovered I didn’t know their names either. Nothing. Even their faces were a bit blurry. I wanted to be scared, but all I could muster was light concern. I couldn’t even be angry about not being able to be terrified!

There was something wrong. And I only had a second to think about it before a bright, green light flashed on the other side of my closed eyelids. The sound of what I could only describe as a roaring flame mixed with a distant chime filled my ears as I opened my eyes just in time to watch a blazing star fall into the tree line.

...Uh oh-

The impact pushed me against the tree by my side, and I immediately steadied myself to hide behind it. Branches and rocks clattered against where I was standing as the ground quaked, the sound of loud chirping, squeaking and frantically beating wings revealing that, at the very least, I was not alone in the forest.

Everything settled a few seconds later, the air hissing as the trees swayed back against the impacting wind that had unsettled them. I rounded the tree and looked into the distant wood, noticing a faint green glow with a light, pinkish tint buried within it.

If there were Pokemon in these woods, then it’s possible that someone was hurt near the impact site. My duty as a first responder kicked my arms and legs into action, bringing me without a second thought closer and closer to the heat of the impact. I was bounding over roots and using the trees to boost my next burst of speed, staying focused on that fading glow in the darkness of the woods before me.

I’m a Ranger. If someone needs my help, this name business can wait.

 

\------------------------------

 

We hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. More chapters will follow as soon as they are ready and will be published for free. If you like our work and would like to send a Tip, feel free to check our [Tip Jar](https://pmquest.net/r/tip-jar) for information on that.


	2. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This story contains sex between a Human Pokemon Ranger and all sorts of Female Pokemon, if you're under 18 years old or don't like this type of content, please close this page immediately.

As I grew closer to where I saw the object fall, a sun-like warmth started to wash over my exposed skin. Not exactly hard, considering how much of me was exposed. The glow helped light my way as well, the forest otherwise blocking out the light above using its thick branches and wide leaves.

This worried me. A full heat and a bright glow are usually the signs of a fire. A fire that, without a Water-type by my side, would be hard to put down. With almost nothing protecting me, I’m throwing myself into some serious danger here.

But someone else could be worse off if I don’t!

The nearer I got, the more I was relieved by the lack of violent flickering from the glow. I did see a tree that had been knocked from its roots, the forest floor littered with leaves and splinters, but the light coming from the point of impact was a steady, pulsing one, like the mating glow of an Illumise.

Still, judging from the crater I’d started to see, it was possible someone could have been hurt in the impact.

I stepped into the crater, and the sunlight was shining from the wounded canopy above. It was as quiet as it was at the edge of the forest, save for this constant, low hum coming from nearby. A quick glance showed me where the sound came from. It was also the source of the bright, pulsing glow.

Resting in the roots of a toppled tree was a crystal, bright and beautiful. It reminded me of a Dawn Stone, with its blue outer core and its luminescent, white center that looked large enough to be an oversized egg. It was damaged, however, cracked and splintered to the point where shards were scattered near the tree it had impacted.

I’d never seen any crystal that huge.

I walked up to it and let my fingers slowly creep forward, ready to pull back if the stone was still too hot. I made contact, and it was pleasantly warm, the feeling of the smooth glass of a light bulb that’s been left off for a few moments. The warmth travelled up my arm, a serene calm flowing across my thoughts. I reached down to pick up one of the shards, and noticed it had the same warmth to it, as if something was heating it from within.

This is no ordinary stone.

A sharp rustling sound whipped my head behind me, my body quickly reminding me of just how defenseless it was in an area where wild Pokemon are likely to roam. The familiar brown, fuzzy face of an Eevee peeking out from the brush set me right back at ease. Eevees were much easier to make contact with than other Pokemon!

I turned my body and knelt, the crystal shard still in one hand while my other beckoned towards the Eevee. I kept my eye contact with it, smiled and combed my fingers through the air. Some Pokemon respond more to eye contact than others, and Eevees in particular appreciate eye contact more than, say, a Houndoom. I didn’t have my Styler, so traditional methods are my only options.

Luckily, the Eevee responded with a smile. It walked towards me slowly, but with a lot less trepidation than I would have expected from a wild Pokemon. Was it used to humans? Even better!

As it padded nearer to me, I noticed there was a faint shimmer across its fur. There was even a strange glimmer in its eyes, though it could all just be the gleam from the crystal behind me. I smirked as it brushed its cheek against my palm, rubbing against me the same way a pet Pokemon would.

“Hey there,” I said quietly, getting its ears to twitch with the sound of my voice. “You’re a lovey thing, aren’t ya?” It trilled a happy response as it curled the rest of its body across my hand, not-so-subtly demanding more of my attention. It was a female Eevee, judging by what I saw when it twisted her body and batted my wrist with her tail. I took this opportunity to look again over the shimmering edge of its coat, and I started to think that this crystal meteor had it under the same calming influence it seemed to have on me. I couldn’t tell, but maybe my skin had its own little shimmer to it…

“Well, at least I’m not alone anymore,” I said to the little darling, who playfully pushed her wriggling form into my lap. I continued to pet her as I looked up into the open canopy where the meteor had fallen. This wasn’t the first Eevee I’d ever seen, but I knew they weren’t native to the woods near my home. They were common near larger cities, which tended to breed them as pets because of how well they behaved near humans. Seeing another Pokemon comforted me, but the fact that it was an Eevee also troubled me…

Either I was much farther away from my home than I originally thought… or I couldn’t even remember that I lived near a big city. Strange, I thought, that I still have all of this knowledge about Pokemon, but I couldn’t even remember my own name. Maybe amnesia affects the least important parts of your brain first? The stuff you rarely think twice about?

...It didn’t matter much. I’ll find my way back one way or another. For now, I should be grateful that no one seemed to be hurt. I was warm. I was comfortable. I felt great, in fact! I felt…

...Wet.

A shudder ripped up my spine as my groin felt a wet heat flick against it. I jolted and looked down to see the Eevee’s face half-buried in the slit of my boxers, a motion of her jaw following another sudden flash of wet heat. She was licking me. I nearly bit my tongue fighting back the urge to shout at her, knowing that wouldn’t be too smart with fangs so close to very sensitive pieces of flesh. “H-hey now,” I stammered a bit, moving my hand to the scruff of her neck to hold it. “Not on the first date. I’m classier than that.” I joked to myself, knowing it was probably her instincts pushing her forward. If she were in heat, that’d explain why she was attracted to the scent of testosterone. Pokemon or human, we’re all just animals in the end. It wasn’t her fault.

I tried to tug her away with a squeeze on her scruff and a steady pull, and all I got for my efforts was a desperate whine and a wet, kissing suck on my sack. My lungs filled with air at just how good that felt. “Alright, that’s enough,” I said, a bit sterner as I managed to pull her free with the next tug. Her eyes sprung to mine, the glimmer in them much brighter than before. “None of that. You’re gonna have to get your fix from another male. A Ranger can’t fraternize with a wild-”

“Please…”

The word stopped my tongue. Did she just talk? No, it was a trill. It probably meant the same, but-

Her paws reached for my bare chest, claws making me wince as she sat her weight down on my half-tensed groin. “Please!” She said again, her hips desperately grinding against me. “Is it because I’m small? That’s okay! You can be as rough as you want! I don’t mind! I can’t take it anymore! The burning has to stop! It’ll only stop if it’s you!”

My mind could barely process any of it. I was used to communicating with a Pokemon’s heart using my Styler, but this was verbal communication with a wild Pokemon! This couldn’t be possible! What sort of wet dream am I being forced into!

Every thought I had was giving her more time. She was wriggling and pushing herself against me, and my groin didn’t care what my mind was thinking. My boxers were stretched with my length, and she was desperately trying to fit her sex around the covered tip of my member. My toes were curling. If she kept shifting like that, she’d slip me right out of the slit in my boxers. I had to act fast, but I didn’t have a way of forcing her off of me without hurting her. Even then, I didn’t have a way to defend myself if she got even more violent. A Tackle attack wasn’t exactly the softest thing to have hit you, especially while you’re not wearing anything!

...But if this could help her. Maybe I should just..

~No!~

A worried, feminine voice whipped over my thoughts. A Psychic-type?

Who is~

Use the crystal! Quickly!~

The crystal? The shard I picked up? I lifted my hand away from my boxers to see it, feeling its warmth and watching it shimmer as it did before. But how…

 

**Choices**

[Throw Eevee off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809778/chapters/34450232) | [Try using the Crystal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809778/chapters/34450286)

 

\------------------------------

We hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. More chapters will follow as soon as they are ready and will be published for free. If you like our work and would like to send a Tip, feel free to check our [Tip Jar](https://pmquest.net/r/tip-jar) for information on that.


	3. Throw Eevee off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This story contains sex between a Human Pokemon Ranger and all sorts of Female Pokemon, if you're under 18 years old or don't like this type of content, please close this page immediately. This chapter is part of the path you've picked at the end of the previous chapter.

My boxers nearly slipped, and the Eevee clamped her jaws down on my breastbone, making me wince and drop the crystal to better grab her by the back of her head. Some rock isn’t going to help me here. To stop her, I had to use force.

“That’s enough!” I forcibly barked, grabbing her with both hands and hissing through my teeth as I forced her off of me, her claws and teeth leaving red marks on my chest as she landed a few feet away from me. I quickly stood, trying to get a height advantage on her, hoping to intimidate her in some way.

I was met by the biggest pair of sparkling eyes I’d ever seen on such a little creature. Such a pathetic, begging sight that it seemed to bleed the aggression out of me. “Pleeeaaase,” she said again, adding a trill to her voice that cut me to my bones. “I don’t care that you’re not a Pokemon. I’ll do anything for you. Whenever you want!”

She whipped her body around and wagged her little tail, painting a sweet, furry picture that I was finding harder and harder to look away from. She also exposed her dripping, if feral pussy, showing that her arousal was no act. There was a clear bead of her honey dripping to the floor now. She turned around and began creeping closer, and I noticed my legs weren’t moving away.

What is wrong with me?

That’s when I figured it out. Those big eyes. That wagging tail. The feelings they were causing in me… those were Attacks! Baby-Doll Eyes and Tail Whip! They were weakening my will to fight her! I put on my best snarl and stomped once towards her, making her back up a bit.

“No,” I stood my ground, feeling my resolve returning now that I figured out her trick. “I’m sorry you’re in heat. But it’s my duty to protect Pokemon, not take advantage of them. You need to find someone who lives in this forest to mate with and take care of your pups with you.”

For the first time in the last few moments, I felt in control again. The Eevee, slackjawed, cocked her head and tilted her ears, studying me for a moment. Was she considering my idea? I really hope so. I don’t think I could keep up the strong act for that much longer.

“...You’re no fun,” came that adorable voice again, now tainted with a hint of annoyance. I cocked my brow.

“...Pardon me?”

“You heard me,” she said, her tail wagging again. “I gave you the perfect chance to just take what you wanted. I would have enjoyed that much more than this. But, if you won’t, then I suppose I’ll have to~”

I squared my feet and put my hands in front of my chest. This Eevee was going to weaken my body if she couldn’t weaken my mind, is that it? This is what I was afraid of. But she was small, at least.

Maybe I can get away if I just-

Brilliant, sparkling stars whipped across my vision as she threw them at me from her wagging tail. I lept over to the side, but the stars followed me, catching me off my balance and smacking into me with the force of a light punch, each.

Swift… so I guess there’s no running from this.

I nearly fell to my knees after I landed, and the Eevee was ready for me again. A growing trill warned me of her next attack, but I was distracted by the sudden array of flashing, brilliant lights.

Another Swift?

I went to bring my hands to my face to protect it, but the attack collided with me in the form of a flurry of spinning, glowing cards, whipping my arms out of the way and pinning my hands to the tree behind me and my legs to the forest floor. The pain was sudden, and the sight of the cards digging into my legs looked dangerous, but there wasn’t any blood. I was immobilized, but it was just by the energy in the attack. I guess I was lucky… in a manner of speaking.

What is this move!?

I didn’t have time to come up with the answer. The furry creature was smiling slyly and walking between my thighs again. “Sorry if I hurt you with my Trump Card,” she told me, moving her muzzle towards my boxers. “I really wish I didn’t have to show my power like that. But I really need your cum, and I can’t take no for an answer.”

Trump Card? I didn’t expect a move like that to bind me, but a variant technique of certain moves wasn’t unheard of. Still, no time to think about that now. Just one look into her eyes told me just how hungry she was…

Her teeth caught my boxers and tore the fabric, making me shudder at what those adorable little fangs could otherwise do to me. She caught the shiver in my spine and let out a giggle. “Aw, don’t be afraid. The fighting is done. I know it wasn’t fun, but I’ll make up for it….”

My shaft was revealed again, thankfully softened somewhat from the pain. That was a fetish I didn’t want to discover today. But she just smiled at it and placed her warm, furred cheek against it, her soft body settling between my thighs as she got comfortable. “Let’s get back to where we were, okay?” She told me, smiling up at me as I frowned back down at her. It wasn’t the fact that she was raping me that angered me. No, it was more the fact that, just after a little warm nuzzling and petting, my member was starting to respond again. As it began to grow, she slipped her tongue against the base, petting the wet muscle against my balls.

I let out a weak, warm sigh as she curled both orbs into her small mouth one at a time. Maybe she was a trained Pokemon that got abandoned by an abusive trainer. Maybe that’s why she was so strong… and why she knew exactly what to do…

“...Damn,” I said aloud, feeling my groin clench as her tongue reached under my balls to slide back up to the base of my cock. She trilled again in response. “Llllike that? You males are all the same. Your body is more than happy to give me the cum I need. Just enjoy it, okay?”

Her tongue then slid up to my now shamefully erect member, dragging its way up the vein until it met with the leaking tip. I made one last attempt to struggle my arms free of whatever hold they were under, but I might as well have been paralyzed. I let out a huff of frustration, and she smiled in response as her small paws rested on either side of my member, kneading it beneath her paws.

“I can’t have you stopping me again,” she said, her nose pressing against the soft head of my shaft before giving it a long lick, catching my preseed in her tongue. She purred and wagged her tail harder, nuzzling my wet tip like a Meowth with catnip. “Mmmnn… not until I get what I want…”

Her lips enveloped my tip again, her trilling throat sending a tiny vibration from my groin to my core. Toes curling, I shook my head and tried to knock the idea of pleasure out of me. That wasn’t helping. Her paws squeezed my base as she settled between my thighs, her furred cheeks hollowing as she began to bob and tilt her head back and forth.

“Fuck,” I gasped out, having to close my eyes to keep myself from watching my cock getting sucked. A part of me even hoped I’d feel her teeth scraping me, reminding me of the danger I was in. But I never did. Just the ribbed texture of the roof of her mouth and the living, hot softness of her silky tongue as it lapped at the source of my pre.

No… closing my eyes wasn’t helping. If anything, not being able to see just made it that much more intense to feel her furred body writhing between my thighs as her soft paws kneaded my shaft. I opened them again and looked away, staring at the only other thing of note in this clearing. The crystal that had fallen.

Strange… its light seems dimmer than before…

A sudden tightness made me wince and throw my head against the tree behind me, my eyes whipping back to my captor. The Eevee had more of my shaft inside of her muzzle, and the crushing, desperate constrictions told me that the head of my cock was right inside her throat. She pushed herself onto me to take even more, and all I could was watch. I was fascinated with just how much a little body like hers could swallow. I even saw her throat bulging with me…

Just how badly did she need this?

Her head began moving back and forth, and I couldn’t resist it anymore. Not even the pain from the sudden knock in the back of the head could shake the pleasure from my thoughts. My mouth opened in a series of hot pants, my toes digging into my wet socks and my fingers curling into tight fists as I felt my groin surging with that familiar, unwanted electricity of a climax.

I hissed through my teeth and let out an ugly grunt as my hips pushed up, the sharp sting of my cum leaving my tip and splashing against the back of her throat. Her eyes popped open and she forced me out of her throat with a sudden jerk of her head, letting the rest of it gush into her mouth. I came too much for her little mouth, and I watched it ooze out of the corners of her lips as her throat gulped loudly.

She popped her mouth off of me soon after, taking in a deep breath of satisfaction, nearly squealing with her words. “That’s the stuff! You’re so thick! I still feel it moving down my throat. Is that the sign of a fertile human? Ooh, I’m going to need more of this!”

My teeth were chattering with the undesired pleasure, barely able to come down from the climax as she whimpered and swallowed me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the tree. I hoped she had got what she wanted… but I knew that wasn’t the case.

Especially when I felt her paws on my belly.

She crawled up my body, her claws shaking a bit. Squirming only made them dig in more, so I tried to calm myself and hope that my shaft quickly softened from my climax..

...Wishful thinking. I still felt a tingling heat in my groin, and my shaft, leaking seed, remained as firm as it was inside of her mouth.

Seems it wasn’t over yet.

I looked down with a stern face, as if that would stop her. She was smiling, my cum still leaking cutely from her lips. Cutely? No. She stole pleasure from me. There was nothing cute about her adorable face…

...What was going on? Was my mind getting worse?

Her eyes were focused, and the light glow behind them intensified. I felt her puffy sex straddling me as she got her footing on my cum-and-spit-soaked groin, guiding me towards her sex with her soft, furry thighs, which themselves were dripping with her own hungry need. My shaft, defying me at every turn, slipped right against her feral pussy, all too eager to penetrate her at a moment’s notice.

“Aww, come on. You enjoyed that, didn’t you hun?” She teased, wiggling her body along my wet member. “It’s just a taste of what you’re gonna get here. You give me more, and you’ll get whatever you want…”

“Even if that’s being let go?”

She giggled in response, a faint scent of my cum on her breath. “Suuure, if you want. But I don’t think you will… not after this. I don’t think I’m the only one getting an addiction today...:”

I furrowed my brow and frowned, but she just shook her head and leaned her body towards my groin. “Aah, you should be lucky that I found you,” she told me, the head of my shaft starting to slip into her. “The others wouldn’t have been nearly so nice. You’re just a source of cum to them. I want the whooole package~!””

“Others? What-”

My question broke out in a gasp as I felt an INCREDIBLE heat engulf me, a tight, steaming sleeve clenching its way down half of my sensitive shaft. A blissful cry rolled out of the Eevee’s lips as she sunk herself on me. “Yyyyeeeeesssss,” she shamelessly cried, wiggling back and forth to twist her body onto mine. “Deeeeper… I want it all in me… every inch... Every drop...”

My toes were curling, and I felt my teeth on my bottom lip again. I couldn’t stop myself. Not anymore. I was a victim here. I was being raped. I tried again to think of something to reduce my pleasure, but even the sore spots where she had bit me or the light bruising I got from the Attacks she threw at me didn’t even touch how good she felt around my dick. I tried to block out her sounds by making my own mental noise, but her musical, lustful mewls and trills shook me right out of my attempts. I tried to think of a sour memory, a sad memory…

...But my memory wasn’t being very helpful lately…

She rode me harder, trying to get me deeper. Her mewls turned into grunts, and she started to sound as needy and desperate as she did moments before, back when I thought she was just a young female overwhelmed with her first heat. Whatever drove her to fuck me like this… it was a real need. A powerful one.

I let out a moan when I felt her puffy sex start kissing the base of my cock, drenching my balls in her juices. I felt my fingers grab the bark beneath them, quickly shifting further down the tree to find a more comfortable root to squeeze. This really did feel too good. And this was all she wanted? Why did I try to fight this…?

No… there was a reason, I just couldn’t… remember….

Wait.

I can move my hands.

The glowing cards imbedded in my legs and hands had grown so weak that I could pull them away.

Could I…

A moment later, my arms were on her hips, fingers digging into her fur, holding her steady and stopping her constant riding. Her eyes shot to mine. Clearly she had forgotten to keep focus on her Trump Card. There was a desperate worry behind her gaze. We both knew I could throw her off and start this conflict all over again…

...I pushed her down harder, her mouth opening in a sudden gasp.

What was wrong with me?

I pulled her back and forth, stirring myself around inside of her. Her open mouth turned into a smile as she dug her face into my chest. “YES! Yes yes yes yes, just like that. Juuust like that…”

I have to stop her…

I moved my hips up into her, forcing her to take a breath after each little thrust as I drove it through her body. Each time, she seemed weaker, reverting back to that needy persona I had known before…

...The safest thing for me to do…

I grabbed her by her tail and lifted her halfway up my shaft, pushing down on her hips to bring her back down as she squealed and relaxed her body, giving me control over her.

...Is to just give her what she wants for now…

I started to use her, bouncing her up and down in my lap as if I were masturbating with her body. I knew how to get myself off quicker than she did. She only needs my cum, right? The sooner she gets it, the sooner I can continue on my way. I hope nobody finds out about this… but I have to do what I have to do…

At least, that’s how I justified the way I fucked her. I drove her down faster and harder, drilling her into my lap as she clawed and marked up my chest. I worked myself off as fast as I could, giving her exactly the sort of treatment she wanted in the process. Her whining mewls and clenching body told me that.

It wasn’t long before I felt my seed building up. I’m about to do it, I thought, thrusting myself up as I pushed her down against me. I’m really about to cum inside a Pokemon…

I sucked in a sharp hiss through my teeth as my climax tore through my hips, the tip of my cock stinging as I released a backed-up load of human seed inside of the Eevee. The loud cry of orgasmic relief she replied with rolled through me, as did the feeling of her climax. A powerful, overwhelmingly good heat burst from her loins into mine, traveling up to my core and spreading like a firework through my limbs. Whatever that was, it wasn’t normal. It wasn’t natural.

And nothing had ever felt better.

I hugged her to my body as I gave her wave after wave of sperm, not above digging my own teeth into her shoulder as she did mine. She squealed in response. “HOT! IT’S SO HOT! I feel it shooting! Soooo MUCH!”

Hearing those lewd words… only one thought was burning in my mind right now…

This is amazing! Why in the world was I against this!?

There was a reason. I knew there was a reason… but screw it! Something was sitting in my chest. Something hot and cloying and wonderful. Even after my climax faded, I let out long, relaxed sighs of satisfaction and put my head against the tree, that feeling still sitting inside of me.

“W-wow, you picked up fast,” she said, and I stroked my hand through her fur as she purred, still squeezing and milking me. “That’s h-how you do it. Down here, you just take what you want…”

“Really now?” I replied, noting her words just as I felt just how… fulfilled I was. Powerful, even. Something was very different now, and I LIKED it! I mean, sure, I’ll make my way back home EVENTUALLY, but where was the rush?

“Yeah… you’re… you’re gonna fit in juuust fine…”

I laughed a little at that, looking over to the stone that had fallen. It had lost its glow, making the reflection of me with my lover in my lap all the more prominent. My eyes seemed to even share a shade of that pretty glow the Eevee’s had.

“You know what? I think you’re right.”

 

**Game Over**

Select another path to continue 

 

\------------------------------

We hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. More chapters will follow as soon as they are ready and will be published for free. If you like our work and would like to send a Tip, feel free to check our [Tip Jar](https://pmquest.net/r/tip-jar) for information on that.


	4. Try using the Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This story contains sex between a Human Pokemon Ranger and all sorts of Female Pokemon, if you're under 18 years old or don't like this type of content, please close this page immediately. This chapter is part of the path you've picked at the end of the previous chapter.

My boxers nearly slipped, and the Eevee clamped her jaws down on my breastbone, making me wince and grab her by the back of her head. “Easy girl, easy! Let’s just… take this slow…”

Light spilled from behind my fingers, pressing against the back of the Eevee’s head. I watched her eyes widen, the glimmer behind them, being dragged away, deeper into those inky-black pools. Her jaws relaxed, and her merciless humping stopped. A droopy smile washed over her features, and her body became mush in my hand. I reactively put her safely down beside me, and she drunkenly wobbled a few feet before curling up and passing out.

Taking deep breaths, I winced as I pushed my erect member back into my dampened boxers and rubbed the superficial bite on my sternum. I nearly got raped by a Pokemon, and I was about ten seconds from just letting it happen. There really was some kind of burning inside of her, but the crystal seemed to chase it away.

I rested my back against the meteorite, studying the gem in my hands more. What was this thing, I wondered. Who was that voice I heard.

And where exactly does a wild Pokemon learn to speak like a human?

“Well, that was interesting,” came a richly feminine voice from the trees nearby. I jumped up to my feet, still clutching the crystal as I looked for the source.

“Who’s there?”

“I thought for sure the little one would be all it’d take to get to a human like you. It seems you were underestimated!”

It came from the canopy. I looked up, but all I could see were thick leaves in every direction. “Underestimated? By whom? What is this place?”

A sudden blur of green and yellow slipped down in front of my face as I stared into the features of a Bug-type. A Leavanny, her body clothed in leafy garments, was hanging from the branches above me with her String Shot, her long finger touching my collar bone as her sharp, upside-down smile swung near my face.

“Why, you’re in my boudoir, darling. Where else would I have my fun with you?”

 

\------------------------------

We hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. More chapters will follow as soon as they are ready and will be published for free. If you like our work and would like to send a Tip, feel free to check our [Tip Jar](https://pmquest.net/r/tip-jar) for information on that.


	5. The Seamstress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This story contains sex between a Human Pokemon Ranger and all sorts of Female Pokemon, if you're under 18 years old or don't like this type of content, please close this page immediately.

For a moment, I was frozen, staring at the feminine, insectoid face smiling pleasantly back at me. I’m not sure if it was fear or fascination that kept my muscles from moving, still slightly shaken from my encounter with the Eevee. Her giggle snapped me out of my frozen state, and I lept backwards, nearly tripping over my heels as I readied myself, holding the crystal out in front of me as the only weapon I’d known to be effective.

The Leavanny’s smile didn’t fade as I backed away. If anything, it grew larger, her body twisting as her feet hit the ground. “That’s a pretty rock,” she remarks, tracing the edge of her leaf-like arm along the strand of silk that was still clinging to the tree above. “I wonder what you’ll do with it...”

Honestly, I couldn’t answer her. I didn’t even know how I activated the crystal to begin with! It was the best thing I had, though. “What’s with you Pokemon? I’ve never seen you all so aggressive...”

“Ooh, we don’t mean to be mean,” chided the Grass-type, cocking her head. “We just want your affection. You’re a very special human, and you’ve been brought here for a very special purpose.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“You reeeaaaaally wanna know?”

I was honestly afraid I already knew the answer. I swallowed and nodded. “If there’s something I can do to help Pokemon, I’ll try my best. But what the Eevee wanted was a step too far. I won’t take advantage of someone’s weakness for my own sake.”

“Well then, what if we take advantage of your weakness for ours?”

“What?”

Her answer came in the form of a sudden tug, my leg being swept out from under me. Damn! She must have threaded me when she was close to me, and I was too busy looking at her to see it! I was upside down before I knew it, and she was threading herself up to me, inspecting me with a playful song in her throat as I struggled, in vain, to free myself.

“What silly clothes you wear,” she teased me, her leafy limbs slipping under my socks and tickling my feet as she removed the wet clothing. “Hardly befitting the Royal Consort.”

Royal Consort? I thought that maybe if I could keep her talking, it’d distract her long enough to give me a chance to get free. “If this is how you treat royalty...”

Her laughter stopped me from finishing my sentence, her leaf-arms reminding me of their danger by sliding along the elastic of my boxers and taking on a vibrant, green glow. “You may have been selected as the Consort, but you’re still hung up on your prudish sensibilities, it seems,” her arms whipped upwards, and my boxers were shredded by her Leaf Blade, the tattered fabric falling by my face and onto the forest floor below, leaving me well and truly naked.

“Still, you’d think you’d find other Pokemon to sate your urges. If you’re in heat, it’s not like a human can do anything about that...”

I was expecting her to reply, but her soft leaf was tracing my inner thighs, her throat releasing a bug-like chitter near my traitorous groin. “Mmmm.... You say something?” She poked fun at me as her leaf gently toyed with my balls, rolling them back and forth as my member started to defiantly swell.

“Why me?” I pinched my eyes shut, the blood starting to rush to my head. Hopefully the ache would keep my arousal from growing anymore. “Humans can’t satisfy you...”

“D’aww... you’re underestimating yourself,” she giggled back, her smooth face brushing the underside of my throbbing member. “You’re going to satisfy me just fine. Me and everyone else who earns you.”

“Earns? What do you-ooh...”

My spine shivered as her leaf curled around my length, slowly pumping me. “Shhhh... quiet now. You’re very pent up from the Eevee. The little peasant couldn’t help herself and let her lust get to her. But I want to enjoy you...”

Hearing the way her voice dropped into an insidious, lustful whisper had me wincing, though my hips bucked all the same, which her String Shot was keeping in place. She continued to slowly pump my length, working me off until drops of preseed started to form at my exposed head.

“Ugh... can I... at least get down?” I tried to reason, my head pounding and my thoughts swimming. “I can’t exactly... enjoy anything like this...”

“That’s not what your cock says, human,” she called my bluff, brushing the head of my member against the smooth, cool surface of her chittering throat. She was right. I felt like I might pass out, but I also felt as though that wouldn’t stop me from cumming. “You have no idea how badly your cum is calling to me. Just let it go all over me. I promise, once you’ve let yourself go just once with me, it’ll all get so much easier....”

Huffing, I clenched my fist, feeling the sharpness of the crystal that I was still clinging to. My eyes went wide. That might be my ticket! I just had to touch it against her, right? That’s how it worked with the Eevee?

Placing my bets, knowing that it wouldn’t be too long before I blew at this rate, I whipped my hand out and pressed the crystal against the Leavanny’s abdomen. The glow returned, and I felt her body freeze against mine, her pumping stopping. She let out a grunt, and I watched her eyes close. Knowing I was moments away from losing my mind completely, I twisted my body up and grabbed the sticky string around my ankle, the sharp edge of the crystal able to cut cleanly through it.

I was free!

For a second.

Her leaf wrapped around my wrist, suspending me with her own surprising strength as she hugged me from behind. Her abdomen whipped up between my legs, forcing me to sit against her as she formed a hammock with another String Shot attack, suspending me in midair with her holding onto my stomach and sitting on her curled body. Her giggle resounded from behind me.

“Not bad... but you don’t really know what you’re doing,” she chided, her leaf again moving to my still-erect shaft, the throbbing wooziness of my head slowly fading and allowing me to unfortunately appreciate her touch. “You don’t really have the willpower to stop me. You’re tired. You’re horny. And you used a lot of it up resisting that other female. Your will was able to overcome hers... but you won’t be able to stop me...”

Her abdomen curled even further, exposing the pinkish, wet opening at the tip of it. Her leaf pumped me, aiming me towards that alien hole. “Now... I can make you cum any time I want. But I’m just gonna tease you off like this. Keep you going until you’re just about to burst. That’s your punishment for keeping me from getting my cum-bath like I wanted. Tell me when you’re gonna cum, human. If you’re a good boy, I’ll put you inside right at the end...”

I really didn’t want to be a good boy. That hole, as strange as it was, looked entirely too inviting to me at the moment. I could feel the heat coming from it, and I saw it squeezing and clenching at nothing, promising that if I pushed into it it would milk me for everything I was worth. I tried struggling, and I felt her body hold me that much tighter, her slit edging so close to my tip that I knew that it was a threat. Fuck, she really did have me...

Gasping with a sudden gout of pleasure, I started breathing through clenched teeth. “Just... tell me why you’re doing this...”

“Mmm... power, darling,” she said softly, squeezing the head of my cock with her soft leaf as if my pleasure was payment for her words. “Not only is it fun to finally get to touch warm, soft human skin, but you’re going to be my ticket to the Queen’s prestige. She’ll reward me handsomely for bringing you to her...”

My breath was shuddering. Damn, I was getting close…

“And... why does she want me?”

“Mm, I’m not entirely sure. Buuuut, if I had to guess...”

She pumped me a little faster, knowing I was getting even closer to my limit. “She’s gonna make me look like foreplay...”

A loud, glass-like crack shook the clearing, snapping me quickly out of the brink of my climax and making the Leavanny whip her head towards the source. The meteor. A bright light was erupting from it, the light so bright that I had to squint just to look beyond it. Something was moving in the light, a whiplike tendril with a bulbous tip attached to a four-legged body of some sort. The head had a feline shape, though I couldn’t make out the ears other than a triangular shape.

The tendril seemed to be a tail, the bulbous end of it revealing itself to be a pair of forks. The white light faded into a bright pink, darkening into a lavender as two dark eyes burned through the glow.

~Brace yourself!~

That urgent, feminine voice burned into my mind again, and I barely had time to take advantage of the warning before a wave of Psychic energy slammed into me, washing through me to burst against the Leavanny holding me. She was peeled off of my body and flung into the trees, and I caught myself on the ground next to my discarded socks and torn boxers. My twitching cock thankfully began to relax from the edge of my orgasm, allowing me to gather myself and look to the creature that had saved me…

It was an Espeon, its body shivering as it struggled to remain standing. Confusion and trepidation were still squeezing my mind, and for a moment I pondered if I should approach it, considering how every other Pokemon has treated me thus far. My instincts were faster than my thoughts, however, and soon I found myself kneeling by its side, putting my hands on its warm body.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Its wide eyes and open mouth turned quickly towards me. There was a bit of shock and desperation in its face.

~There’s no time!~

That slightly panicked, feminine voice washed over my mind with a regal authority, and in the next moment the Espeon had whipped its head against mine, its forehead pressing against my own. A furious buzz of warmth rushed down my spine, forming a current of heat that ran to my right hand. With its mouth so close to my own, I thought my fears had been realized, but, despite the warmth of its breath on my lips, I felt a soothing peace wash through my mind, clearing it of the lustful thoughts that were hiding in the shadows.

When it, she, pulled away, I rubbed my head, shaking the buzz out of it. The stone I still clung to felt warm again, and its glow was far brighter than before. I opened my mouth to ask her what happened, but her entire body was shaking as it laid down. Her wide eyes looked to me, and I felt a weakened whisper of her thoughts brush against mine.

~That crystal... I made it your weapon. Use it to... subdue her...~

Her ears twitched, and her head shot back towards where she’d flung the Leavanny. The Grass-type had a sour expression on her smooth face as she looked to the Espeon, a raspy growl coming from her slender throat.

“You’re very troublesome, stranger. That wasn’t very nice. I’ll have to deal with you first.”

Instinct moved me again, and I stepped between them, the vulnerability I felt from my nude body being pushed aside by a courage I’ve never been able to explain. I raised the crystal as I would a weapon, though I’ve never been one to wield anything against a Pokemon.

The only thing that came to mind were images of ancient knights, wielding swords made of Skarmory-feather steel.

The image burst to life from the crystal I held, a bright flash of light warping itself into the shape of a blade. I felt no weight, and the fascination of holding such a brilliant weapon was drowned by the idea that I had to use it. The Leavanny was surprised as well, but it only twisted her features into a grim smile, her own leaves lighting up with Grass-type energy, turning her arms into sharp weapons of their own.

“Alright, little boy,” she teased me, making the energy of her leaves spark as she hit them together. “If that’s the way you want to play, then I’ll try to be gentle...”

Her giggling voice echoed through the trees. It was time for a fight...

\------------------------------

We hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. More chapters will follow as soon as they are ready and will be published for free. If you like our work and would like to send a Tip, feel free to check our [Tip Jar](https://pmquest.net/r/tip-jar) for information on that.


	6. Weapon of Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This story contains sex between a Human Pokemon Ranger and all sorts of Female Pokemon, if you're under 18 years old or don't like this type of content, please close this page immediately.

The Leavanny stared us down, the lurid look in her eyes now tempered with a twisted violence. I had no doubt that she would use those blades against me. I had to be ready for anything.

Her body shifted forward, and I threw up an arm in anticipation for her charge. A second later, more sticky strands whipped against my forearm and clung to my skin. I instantly felt her began to pull, my socks not giving me enough traction to keep from being dragged towards her.

For a moment, my heart started to beat harder, my mind getting thrown into a small panic at the sight of her sharp, shimmering arms. But my arm swung towards the strings, either through instinct or panic, the crystal in my palm still forming a blade of light. It cleaved through the string, freeing me and nearly sending me onto my ass as the tension broke.

“Aww, you don’t want to come to me?” Asked the Leavanny, that wicked glare staring daggers at me. “That’s fine~! I’ll come to you!”

She ran towards me, and I brought my blade forward. I was not a fighter! Now that she was approaching, with two dangerous weapons brought against me, it started to dawn just how much danger I was really in! My sword began to flicker, and the light began to dim. ~Stay focused!~ Cried that psychic voice in a panicked beat. ~You have to concentrate!~

My eyes snapped open as I shook the crystal like a dying flashlight, thinking it would work. Just focusing on the blade seemed to have an effect, making it brighter, but the Leavanny was already a few steps away from me. I wasn’t going to be able to deflect her. I needed a shield!

I brought the blade towards my body, hoping to defend myself against at least one of the attacks, but the sharpened edge widened and spring outwards just as the Leavanny got her dangerous arms in range of me. They collided with what appeared to be a faint, shimmering wall, sourced from the crystal in my hand. I had lost my sword, but gained a shield in return!

Frustrated, the smile faded from the Leavanny’s lips. She continued to swing, her energy colliding with the one from the crystal. I felt the force of her blows, but none of them made it through. With a chirping growl, she shouted at me. “You can’t keep this up forever!”

She was right. She was certainly in a better shape than I was here. I was weakening from the constant assault. I was safe, but it wouldn’t be that way for long…

~Fight back! You have to use the crystal to subdue her!~

“I don’t want to hurt her,” I admitted. I couldn’t get my hand close to her, and the thought of actually harming her, or any other Pokemon, caused a knot to form in my gut. Even while under attack, fending for my life, I had to fight with my own instinct not to injure someone else.

~You won’t,~ the voice frantically responded, seeing the cracks starting to form on the shield. ~Pokemon are made of tougher stuff. The crystal uses your will as a battery, so if your will isn’t to injure…~

A loud crack interrupted her, the shield breaking. If I didn’t act, then the both of us could be in danger. I had to take her word for it. The shield started to completely shatter, and from the breaking energy wall I pulled a glowing shard, which warped into the same blade as before. Surprising the Leavanny, I was able to swing it under her pincering arms and collide it with her chest and belly.

The boom of energy caused a wave of force to erupt from the attack, and the Leavanny was taken off of her feet as her light body was flung backwards. She caught herself, but was scowling angrily as she rose her eyes to meet mine. She wobbled a bit as she stood completely to her feet, her eyes having shimmered slightly with the same light from my blade before they returned to their dark, malignant gaze.

“Humans can’t do this. Something is going on here…”

My success had me smile, and I pointed the glowing blade towards her. Despite my nudity, I felt more protected than I had ever since I arrived. She didn’t look injured despite taking what appeared to be a sharp blade to her chest. The Espeon was right. I could knock her out without hurting her.

I could win this!

The scowl on her face was as deep as my smile was wide, her dark eyes narrowing as she raised her blades again. Her String Shot whipped itself upwards from her abdomen, snagging onto a strong branch above her. She swung herself up into the trees, and, despite my focus on her, the rich, green color of her body matches too well with the rustling leaves above for me to keep a solid visual.

My smile faded, and my muscles tensed. I would have been very lucky if she decided to up and run away, but I didn’t feel particularly lucky lately. Waking up naked will do that to you.

I took a few steps forward to give myself more room to move around, my trepidation forming that blade of light into a shield once more. The cracks were gone, thankfully, though I definitely didn’t want to give her another chance to test its resolve. My thoughts whirled with some kind of strategy.

I’ll have to strike her quickly if she comes down and-

“Eep!” A small squeak of surprise piped up from behind me, my feet wheeling about on their heels to see the Leavanny on the ground by the crystal, energy rolling along her arm as she knelt beside the Espeon. My eyes went wide and I scowled, but the amusement was plain on the Leavanny’s face. A hostage situation.

“I don’t know what power you have there, but I know who gave it to you,” said the bug, pointing her dangerous blade towards the psychic type. “You two seem to have some connection. I like to think I’m reasonable, you know? So let’s make a deal.”

“Don’t hurt her,” I replied, anger welling up at the sudden feeling of hopelessness after having just discovered some kind of strength here.

“That’s not the plan, dear,” replied the Leavanny, giving a shrug. “I may have gotten a little angry, but I don’t want to hurt either of you. Really, the only thing I want is you, with that weird crystal on the ground where it won’t interrupt us again. You do me a favor and drop that little trinket, and we go back to having fun like we were before we were interrupted! Not such a bad deal, is it?”

Despite her words, her Leaf Blade was still dangerously close to the Espeon. The Psychic type was clearly far too weak to endure it, and she could be really injured if a Pokemon attack hit her now. I wouldn’t be able to clear the distance fast enough to protect her with a sword or shield. Already the energy of that barrier was starting to shrink, returning to the glowing crystal in my palm as my will faltered.

The Espeon squirmed with worry, but a small leg on her back kept her from doing much more than look at me with pleading eyes. Begging for me to agree to the deal and free her, or begging to ignore her plight and protect myself?

The Leavanny’s dark eyes were blazing into mine.

“Come on, sweetie. Just let go~!”

 

**Choices**

[Take a Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809778/chapters/37664345) | [Play it Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809778/chapters/37664261)

 

\------------------------------

We hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. More chapters will follow as soon as they are ready and will be published for free. If you like our work and would like to send a Tip, feel free to check our [Tip Jar](https://pmquest.net/r/tip-jar) for information on that.


	7. Play it Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This story contains sex between a Human Pokemon Ranger and all sorts of Female Pokemon, if you're under 18 years old or don't like this type of content, please close this page immediately. This chapter is part of the path you've picked at the end of the previous chapter.

I was out of options.

My choices were to either drop the crystal, or try and charge her and hope that she’s bluffing. While her eyes had the same strange, dark glaze over them, there was a glint of sadism hidden behind them. If she was bluffing, she was doing a damn good job of it.

All this because what, I didn’t want to have sex with her? Was I going to put the Espeon in danger to stand for my morals? It’s a ranger’s job to put themselves at risk to help keep the natural order of the Pokemon world. Framing my reluctance in such a way made it look selfish.

...And yet…

“Having trouble?” The Leavanny asked, her Leaf Blade shimmering brighter. “I’d love to help you make your decision a little quicker, dearie. Keep me waiting too long, and others might show up before I have a chance at you!”

I grimaced. She had a point. “If we do this, then that’s it,” I let the words tumble out of my mouth like heavy rocks dislodging from my throat. “I don’t want another fight.”

She beamed at those words. “Yes! Trust me, I hate fighting. I’m not very good at it. I’m burning up inside, and I need you to stop it.”

“I don’t understand,” I frowned, palm aching from how hard I clutched the crystal that had saved me twice so far. “Why me? You’re in heat, right? Why not a male Pokemon?”

“Mmm, you must be new here,” she narrowed her eyes with a playful smirk. “There are no males here. None that I’ve seen, anyway. You’re my shot, sweetie! And I’m not letting you get away.”

No other males? That didn’t make any sense. No ecosystem could… no. No time to think about that. What mattered was what was in front of me. A Leavanny in her breeding season, in a forest that had, it seemed, no other males that could relieve her. I was her only choice.

...I could help her, right? All I had to do was drop the stone. My grip loosened, the ache of blood flowing back into my palms stinging me.

“Alright. If that’s what you need to calm down and stop all this fighting, then I’ll-”

A thump popped long the inside of my skull, Psychic pressure rippling through the air. It was a command with the tone of a weak, desperate plea. It made me squint and my mouth snap shut.

Don’t. Bad. Trap.

Disjointed thoughts, coming from the softened mind of the Espeon. Her eyes were narrow and sleepy, all her strength being used to raise her head enough to look at me. Despite those words, though, my choices were the same. This crystal was a great weapon, but I couldn’t use it to save all of us.

But I could save the two of them, and all it would cost me is, in the long term, nothing…

Nothing, except for whatever trap was waiting for me.

I closed my eyes, sighed, and finished my sentence. “...I’ll do it.”

The bug beamed again. “Well then! Throw that crystal over this way, and wait right there. I’ll come to you, and we’ll pick up where we left off~!”

Throw… that’s right. The crystal was still in my hand. I had to throw it over to her. Throw it…

….Maybe….

*************************************************************

….No. It was too risky. I couldn’t put the Espeon in danger any more. Whatever trap this was, I’ll deal with it when I get to it. I really was out of options. With a sigh, I took one last look at the crystal in my palm, and gave it a gentle toss in the Leavanny’s direction.

Her eyes lit up, following the crystal as it soared through the air until it settled in the grass. With a bright smile, she let go of the Espeon, filling me with some small relief that she seemed to keep her word. She shot a look at the Psychic type, one twisted in sadistic victory, before making her way towards me.

“Now then, we’re done fighting, yeah?”

I looked to the Espeon, whose eyes narrowed in weakness one more time before closing completely. Her head fell limp onto one of her arms. She either tired, or I broke her spirit with my surrender. It didn't matter, though. She wasn’t hurt, and that was more important..

“Yeah. So…”

The Leavanny didn’t let me finish speaking, her leaf sliding along my chest like a long, thin finger. It was tentative, her eyes darting to my limbs, looking to see if I was going to strike at her. But I couldn’t risk her breaking her promise, so I wouldn’t break mine.

Satisfied with my stillness, her soft leaves went to my wrist, pulling them towards my belly. “Just… to be sure,” she said, her voice stammering a bit as I felt a cool rush of air flowing from her lips. Wet, sticky strands of String Shot covered my hands, tying them together and leaving only my fingers to wiggle and strain in the bindings. I tested them a little, but not enough to show discomfort.

Her demeanor seemed to relax a bit, nodding at her handiwork. “Phew. Okay. I had no IDEA you humans could put up such a fight!” Her cheerful voice sang as her smooth arms traced down to my pelvis, my soft shaft starting to notice the breath washing over its teased flesh. “I thought this was gonna be another trick, but this is really happening, huh? I’m finally gonna do it…”

She looked up at me, a drunken smile on her golden face, though it frowned somewhat when it saw my own expression. No doubt I wasn’t looking so enthused.

“Aww, it’s alright,” she teased, her nimble leaf, once a weapon, now curling around my length and giving it a squeeze that felt far too nice for my willpower to deny. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this, you know. I’m not gonna screw it up…”

Her mouth returned to the head of my shaft, my eyes cinching shut to keep watching the arousing sight. My fingers clenched in their bindings, feeling a tongue circle the crown of my shaft in a practiced way. I opened my eyes, looking back to the Espeon. Seeing her body softly rising and falling in sleep relieved me. She said this was a trap, but I could get through this. It’s not like it was torture…

The Leavanny gave a soft whine, the vibrations tickling the head of my cock. I winced in pleasure, looking down to see her small eyes beaming back up at me. My shaft had hardened in the warmth of her mouth and the way her tongue painted it. She was bobbing now, her leaf moving to the small of my back to hold me steady. Her throat made small, squeaking sounds every time she pushed down, taking another half-inch of me with every pass. She was getting so deep now that her antennae brushed my abs, my fingers digging into the string that held them as my breathed hissed out of my lips through clenched teeth.

I could tear my eyes away from the way her strangely soft lips pulled and pushed at the skin of my cock, leaving a wet trail of her drool as she neared her smooth features towards my groin. The texture of her mouth changed, my cockhead now entering her thin throat. The bulge was noticeable, her whining getting quieter as she focused on taking more of me. More and more and more…

...And, with a final gulp, she took all of me. I’d unknowingly been anticipating it, and seeing it actually happen had a moan roll out of my throat before I could stop it. She smiled with her lips mashed on my groin, those small eyes of hers gleaming with pride.

I had to distract myself. I tried to talk. “For someone who says they’ve been looking forward to this… you have a lot of practice…”

That was my mistake. I thought having her mouth off of my cock would limit the pleasure, but both feeling and watching it move back up her tight throat, her round cheeks hollowing as she sucked me even harder, had me almost cough out another moan, my wet dick popping out of the bug’s smiling lips. The cool, open air was even more noticable now, brushing my sensitive, uncovered cock like a paintbrush.

“We all have,” she answered, wrapping my shaft in her leaf again and pumping the wet flesh slowly. “All the females here have. We’ve been training for this. For you…”

I was dumbfounded by her words, though the confusion did not keep me from feeling the way I throbbed along her cheek as she moved to nuzzle the head of my cock. A trail of preseed was already forming across her smooth skin. I shuddered and tried to compose myself.

“Me? Wh...why…”

“Shhh…. Laaaater,” she whispered, the air from her lungs tickling the base of my shaft as she gave my balls a warm kiss. “I don’t want to be interrupted again… You’re so delicious. I don’t blame that Eevee anymore…”

She sucked my head into her mouth again, and her sucking got more aggressive. The chittering whines returned, the soft rustling of her leaves meeting the noise of that wet, rhythmic slurping. I was nearing the limit of my will to resist, my mouth opening in quiet breaths as I fought so hard to stop any more moans from leaving the gates of my lips. My legs spread to stabilize myself, and her neck straightened, turning her throat into a sleeve that assaulted the throbbing flesh of my cock.

“...I…” All I could do was breath the word. The letter. I didn’t even know why I wanted to let her know I was close. But I did.

It only made her go faster. “Mmhmm,” came the muffled, but powerful sound. “Mmhmm. Mmhmm!” She encouraged me, feeling me throbbing in her mouth. In her throat. My fingers reached for her head. A flash of resistance seeking to pull her off of me.

It didn't last long. My fingers, seeking purpose, found her head and dug into her smooth scalp, knuckles brushing her collar of leaves. I pulled her, felt my hips jerk in a maddening seizure of pleasure, and came with a half-gulp, half-moan out of my traitorous, surrendering throat.

“Mmhmmmm!!!” She hugged my back in ecstatic bliss as she swallowed what I gave her. The tip of my cock was burning, and I could feel my seed bursting from my tip with a nearly painful pressure as I emptied myself. All the teasing I had endured, both from her and the Eevee, had built so much... up . I panted and moaned as I held her there, eyes blurry with the aftermath of such a powerful orgasm…

Fuck… I really needed that, didn’t I?

That thought entered my head unbidden, but not unwelcome. After all, it was only natural, after being teased for so damn long. There was also another warmth that entered me, something soothing and comforting that made me consider the shame of having been so humiliated… and then brush it out of my mind. I was doing what I had to do, and it felt damn good.

What was wrong with that?

I shuddered when I felt her pull away from my groin, tugging free of my fingers, my cock so sensitive that it was nearly painful to feel her bulging throat tug at the crown of my tip before that same loud, lewd pop filled the clearing. My member swung free, veins still throbbing as the entire thing leaked with the Bug’s drool. Seeing her face as wet as my dick sent another strange shudder of satisfaction up my spine. The next flex of my member caused another bead of white cum to roll out of my tip.

She rubbed it into her cheek, smiling up at me as she left a trail of my seed along the joints of her jaw. “Mmmm, yeeeesssss,” she hissed the word, her leafy arms rubbing along my hips as she nodded. “It’s sooooo good! Human cum… it’s just like they said!”

Another burst of warmth rolled its way into my mind. It was alien, much like the Espeon’s Psychic messages had been, but there were no words. No intentions. Only peace.

Peace… and hunger.

That hunger was foreign, I knew. It was likely the trap that the Espeon had tried to warn me about. My cock, still sensitive, remained hard thanks to the Leavanny’s cheek and stroking leaf. Her eyes turned up to look at mine, a coy smile lighting up her face as her antennae wiggled.

Finally able to catch my breath, I asked her: “Is that it? Are we done?”

Her smile didn’t fade. If anything it grew brighter. More playful. “Are we done?” She parroted, bringing one of her leaves to my wrists and placing the bladed edge along the threads she’d used to bind me. She snipped through them, freeing my wrists and pulling herself away from my cock. I was then aware of the cold air, my heat-spoiled dick demanding a return to warmth.

“I don’t know,” she continued, her voice lifting in a teasing tone as she got down to her knees, laying onto her back. At the base of her abdomen, her dripping slit revealed itself to me, that wet, round hole glistening with the need that she had been driven by. I was mesmerized again, seeing it in a new light.

“Aaare we?”

I shuddered at the invitation, looking over to the Espeon to both check on her well-being and keep my mind from being too influenced by whatever poison had been put into me. Her soft breathing reassured me, but it also condemned me. Knowing that she was okay, my mind had little to cling to to fight this growing seed of sick lust in my thoughts. The roots were in deep. I was about to cross the point of no return.

If I hadn’t already.

I looked back to the Leavanny, my knees bending until I was kneeling in front of her. She giggled in victory, wagging her abdomen back and forth until it knocked against my thighs. The soft, strange flesh there rubbed the base vein of my dick, the wet hole planting teasing kisses on my balls. “Fuck,” I whispered, making her giggle and nod, agreeing with my curse as though it were a request.

Taking the base of my dick in one hand, my other grabbed her abdomen and held it steady. It’s just a hole, my mind tried to justify. I just need to get off one more time. I just need to sate her heat. I just need to fuck her. That’s all I need to do. That’s all I need…

I pushed my way into her.

Her throat let out a loud, clicking chirp as I started to sink into her, her back arching and her abdomen flexing. The whole thing started swallowing me, pulling me into her like a vacuum. I gasped, letting go of our bodies so I could stabilize myself. Seconds later, I felt her String Shot whip from her mouth, the strands forming a rope around my neck. She tugged and I followed, now looming over her, forced to look down into those small, twinkling eyes. Her pussy squeezed and clenched, milking me without me having to give her a single thrust.

But that won’t stop me from trying.

My hips bounced, bringing her abdomen with me. I felt like we were glued together, my cock being squeezed from every angle. My back arched, the silken leash from her mouth tugging at me as I tried to buck harder. I had to work her hard, as if I were trying to shake her off of my shaft, to get my member to budge. She shoved back up just as hard, a hungry, eager gleam in her eyes. She was making this a game.

Two can play at that…

...What was wrong with me? Those thoughts...

The thought was pushed out with the next thrust, catching her right as she was pushing up against me. I mashed our bodies together and heard her loud, chittering bliss tickle my ears. Fine. If I couldn’t pull away, I’ll push my way through her. I dropped my weight into my next thrusts, her soft abdomen getting crushed by my hips and her sleeve forced to take me deeper. Her noises stopped, her slender throat clenching at the sudden force of my press.

“W-whoa there!” She managed to squeak out through the strings in her mouth. “You’re really-”

I shut her up with another thrust. I didn’t know what was going through me, but I after all that teasing, panic and fear, feeling relief and control was addictive to me. That strange heat was bubbling up from my groin, tickling the back of my mind like a feather made of electricity. She asked for this. She asked for all this. I was going to give her everything I had!

I leaned over her body, hugging her as I gave her another bout of brutal thrusts. Her leaves embraced me in return, her smaller body trapped under mine as I squashed her soft underbelly beneath my abs and groin. The only sounds came from our mouths, panting, moaning and squealing as her wet pussy choked on my dick. I was getting close, my eyes shutting as I felt her thin legs wrap around my thighs to try and keep me on top of her. Inside of her.

As if I was going to pull out. Silly girl…

I drummed and beat her body into the ground, the dull thud of her small body rustling the branches and leaves beneath her like music to me. I wasn’t going to tell her I was cumming this time. I wanted her to surprise her. I wanted to feel her relief… 

I couldn’t stop the grunt from squeezing out from between my clenched teeth as lightning struck the base of my groin. The hot, tingling storm of pleasure crashed over my muscles as my dick throbbed inside of her. I felt my cum enter her, and then I heard her. That gasp. I felt her squirm beneath me, as if I was setting her pretty leaves on fire with my semen.

“C-cum,” she squeaked into my chest, her small legs digging hard into my thighs. “Cum. Yes! M-more! M-ah!”

I pressed hard into her, making sure to get my next ropes even deeper inside of her pussy. She was clenching down even harder, milking me, helping me drain all I had into her. I kept myself quiet so that I could hear her grateful moans and the way she gulped down her own drool to keep from choking on it.

“Guh. Buh. Hah…” Her gibberish was wonderful. It made me feel good. Powerful. The way I deserved to feel as a male. As a breeder…

Her little voice finally piped up, her leaves patting me on the back to get my attention.

“Thank you. I… I really needed that, human…”

“...Yeah,” I replied, a small smile on my face. “I guess I needed that too…”

She giggled in response, nodding and making us both shudder by clenching down on my throbbing member again. “I’ll say… still hard. So hard…”

She began moving her abdomen around in slow circles, tugging my hips around with her. My eyes looked up to the Espeon. Still sleeping, it looked like. Whatever. She was fine.

“Maybe I’m not done,” I looked down at the Leavanny, pulling my head enough to feel the strands hanging from my throat like a leash dangle. I guess I’d broken her little attempt at bondage.

“Oh?” Her antennae piqued, vibrating as her jaded eyes did their best to gleam with hope.

“Yeah… how about one more round?”

After all… where else did I have to be?

 

**Game Over**

Select another path to continue

 

\------------------------------

We hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. More chapters will follow as soon as they are ready and will be published for free. If you like our work and would like to send a Tip, feel free to check our [Tip Jar](https://pmquest.net/r/tip-jar) for information on that.


	8. Take a Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This story contains sex between a Human Pokemon Ranger and all sorts of Female Pokemon, if you're under 18 years old or don't like this type of content, please close this page immediately. This chapter is part of the path you've picked at the end of the previous chapter.

I was out of options.

My choices were to either drop the crystal, or try and charge her and hope that she’s bluffing. While her eyes had the same strange, dark glaze over them, there was a glint of sadism hidden behind them. If she really was bluffing, she was doing a damn good job of it. All this because what, I didn’t want to have sex with her? Was I really going to put the Espeon in danger just to stand for my morals? It’s a ranger’s job to put themselves at risk to help keep the natural order of the Pokemon world. Framing my reluctance in such a way made it look selfish.

...And yet…

“Having trouble?” The Leavanny asked, her Leaf Blade shimmering brighter. “I’d love to help you make your decision a little quicker, dearie. Keep me waiting too long, and others might show up before I have a chance at you!”

I grimaced. She had a point. “If we do this, then that’s it,” I let the words tumble out of my mouth like heavy rocks dislodging from my throat. “I don’t want another fight.”

She seemed to smile much too brightly at those words. “Yes! Trust me, I hate fighting. I’m not very good at it. I’m just burning up inside, and I need you to stop it.”

“I don’t understand,” I frowned, palm aching from how tightly I clutched the crystal that had saved me twice so far. “Why me? You’re obviously in heat. Why not a male Pokemon?”

“Mmm, you must be new here,” she narrowed her eyes with a playful smirk. “There are no males here. None that I’ve seen, anyway. You’re my shot, sweetie! And I’m not letting you get away.”

No other males? That didn’t make any sense. No ecosystem could… no. No time to think about that. What mattered was what was in front of me. A Leavanny in her breeding season, in a forest with apparently no other males that could relieve her. It was just me.

...I could help her, right? All I had to do was drop the stone. My grip loosened, the ache of blood flowing back into my palms stinging me.

“Alright. If that’s what you need to calm down and stop all this fighting, then I’ll-”

A thump popped against the inside of his skull, Psychic pressure rippling through the air. It was a command with the tone of a weak, desperate plea. It made me squint and my mouth snap shut.

Don’t. Bad. Trap.

Disjointed thoughts, coming from the softened mind of the Espeon. Her eyes were narrow and sleepy, all of her strength being used to raise her head enough to look at me.

Despite those words, though, my choices were the same. This crystal was a great weapon, but I couldn’t use it to save all of us.

But I could save the two of them, and all it would cost me is, in the long term, nothing…

Nothing, except for whatever trap was waiting for me.

I closed my eyes, sighed, and finished my sentence. “...I’ll do it.”

The bug beamed again. “Well then! Throw that crystal over this way, and wait right there. I’ll come to you, and we’ll pick up where we left off~!”

Throw… that’s right. The crystal was still in my hand. I had to throw it over to her.

Throw it…

….Maybe….

I reared my arm back, squeezing the stone with all my might once more. I didn’t know every property this stone had, but it seemed to react to my will. A shield. A sword. If this didn’t work, we would all be in serious trouble. But, if it did, then I could save all three of us.

I only had one shot.

Tensing my arm, I whipped my fist towards her, keeping it closed. Light shone through my fingers, and the Leavanny’s smile vanished as that light grew brighter and brighter.

And much, much closer.

She didn’t have time to do more than protect her face as the light, in the shape of a large fist, collided with her body. There was a dull, electric noise as it knocked the light bug off of her feet, sending her careening into the tree behind her. The branches shook slightly with the impact and, while I didn’t see any damage to her, she fell to the ground, weak and groaning.

I didn’t waste any time, running to the Espeon who smiled weakly as I looked across her body for obvious injuries. I sighed in relief when I didn’t find any, my hand immediately moving to stroke between her ears the same way I would comfort any wild Pokemon.

Did a good bit for my own stress as well.

...Gratitude, the concept slipped into my mind, her psychic powers still recovering.

“Don’t mention it,” I replied in kind, the adrenaline fading enough for the ache in my extremities and the tight pounding in my chest to be noticed. The hand I used the crystal in was cold and weak, and it seemed to only have the strength to hold onto that stone. Perhaps I overdid it…

...Worry flooded my chest again. What if I had overdone it? What if I really injured the Leavanny? Even if I was being attacked, the idea of hurting another Pokemon made a cold stream run down my spine, draining into my gut.

I had to check on her.

I moved the crystal to my other hand, the Espeon watching me as I stood up. I half-expected her to try and stop me, or at least warn me, but nothing came. Either she was too tired, or she was confident that my gambit had paid off. I’ll find out soon enough.

Approaching the Leavanny, I knelt before her, brow furrowed in concern. Though my weak arm was hard to raise, I’d much rather risk it than the one with the crystal, so I moved it to brush her cheek. It was warm, flushed even, and her head rolled weakly into my palm.

“Hey… are you…” I began, hoping that beam had the same effect the light had on the Eevee before. But my words made her eyes flutter back open, the sadistic glaze having melted from them leaving only the bright, crimson jewels of her natural shade. She looked up at me, eyes wide, mouth agape…

...And then quickly leapt backwards, her green, leafy body bending forward until her head mashed into the forest floor.

“I’m sorry!” Her voice was sharp and loud, despite being mashed into the dirt. “I’m so so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!”

She lifted her head, bubbles of tears forming at the bottom of her jewel-like eyes. Her antennae were wiggling furiously, and her mouth was stretched into a painful frown.

“Are you okaaay!?”

 

\------------------------------

We hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. More chapters will follow as soon as they are ready and will be published for free. If you like our work and would like to send a Tip, feel free to check our [Tip Jar](https://pmquest.net/r/tip-jar) for information on that.


	9. A Bugs Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This story contains sex between a Human Pokemon Ranger and all sorts of Female Pokemon, if you're under 18 years old or don't like this type of content, please close this page immediately. This chapter is part of the path you've picked at the end of the previous chapter.

 

“You’re… sorry?”

I didn’t know how to take that. I’d already been tricked by the Eevee and, up until just now, this Leavanny was so eager to use me that she took a hostage. Though I could feel the pangs of guilt at seeing someone prostrate themselves before me, there was no way I was going to let my guard down again.

Still, she responded to me with a gut-wrenching stammer, lifting her head to me to show her wet eyes and sniffling face. “Yes! Yes, I’m s-so sorry! I di-didn’t m-me-mean to go so far… I didn’t want to hurt anyone, I s-swear!”

I frowned, feeling anger well up in my chest. It wasn’t even for what she had tried to do, but at the uncomfortable feeling of wanting to believe her. I was assuming her deception, and that’s not the kind of person that I was. I liked to believe people, but...

“I can’t believe that,” I finally said, palm still sore from how tightly I was gripping the crystal. “I can’t risk you attacking us again.”

My fingers itched, like tiny bugs were running across them, and their tendons felt stiff, refusing to relax no matter how much I’d tried to loosen them. That attack I had used did something to me. I wasn’t sure if I could do it again, but I’d do something if she came for us. Anything. I had to.

But a small voice broke from behind me and snapped my attention away from Leavanny. “No, it’s okay,” it said, the words coming from the Espeon, who was approaching me at a slow, exhausted clip. “She’s telling the truth.”

Barely registering the words, my body turned and and my knees bent to drop me to her level, my hand touching her shoulder. Her weight immediately fell into my side for support. My concern barked out of my throat. “Hey are you hurt!? I don’t think you should be walking!”

“Nn, no, I’m alright,” she grunted, her hazy eyes focused on the Leavanny. “Just… tired.”

I whipped my head back to the Bug-Type, who recoiled at the sudden movement and fell onto her thorax with a fearful expression. “What’s your problem, anyway,” I growled. “Why did you-”

“Shhh,” hissed the Espeon, shushing me. “Don’t. She couldn’t help it. That’s just how this place works.”

“This place?” I cocked my brow at the Pokemon leaning against me. “What, the forest?”

“No. This whole island. It… changes… ugh…” She shook her head, as if trying to rattle the thoughts back into place. “It’s hard to explain. Her mind was poisoned by lust. The crystal... cleaned it. She should be fine now. I think…”

I felt my confidence dissolve a bit, suddenly reminded of my position. I knew nothing of where I was, or what was going on. My mind wanted to rebel against her words in favor of my own experience, but that same experience pulled me in the other direction, reminding me that I was a survivor in, for all I could tell, was a foreign land…

“You think?” I looked back to the Leavanny, who was breathing heavily, eyes still wide as though she were staring down a predator and wet with fat, beading tears. She looked up and down my body, then her leafy arms went to her mouth with a gasp.

“Oh! You’re hurt!” There was sharp, genuine worry in her shaky voice. “L-let me help you, okay? I can bandage your wound. I-I can even make you new clothes! I'm very good at that! Um, I know I can’t make up for what I did, but, but-”

I followed her eyes to my legs, my knee having badly scraped one of the roots. There was a fresh, wet coating of blood on the rough bark, and only after I noticed it did the pain sting its way into my mind.

“Let her,” sighed the Espeon tiredly before I could reply. My aggression faded as it was replaced by bewilderment. I was again reminded by just how alien I was to all this, my mind having helpfully ignored the absurdities around me to focus on, if not my survival, then my decency at the very least.

"...Are you sure it's safe to trust her? I mean..."

I looked to the Espeon, whose eyes were on my leg. There was some concern in those dark pools, though I noticed her glance slightly upwards towards my groin and that worry snap into a bashful blink, her a little cough breaking out of her lips as she looked away. Her cheeks fluffed up as she spoke. "It's... unwise for a human to walk around naked here. You need to protect yourself from the elements, and... other issues."

Knowing my only other alternative was to walk away with the wind between my legs into the unknown, I looked to Leavanny and nodded. "Okay. If she trusts you, then I'll give you a chance."

The Leavanny's expression immediately brightened, showing a smile that surprised me with its honesty. Gone was the conniving confidence it had once shown. There was a genuine nature to it as she hopped to her slender legs and placed her twin leaf arms together, as though clapping. "Yes! Okay! Good! Let me show you my home. It should be safe from the others. They... tend to leave me alone."

The "others". There was a comforting thought. I frowned, my hand still on the Espeon's shoulder as I asked her if she could walk.

"Y-yeah. As long as I'm not running, I should be fine..."

I stroked her shoulder, warmth filling my chest at the thought of her being uninjured. Standing, I rolled the tension out of my back with a stretch and ran my hands through my hair, feeling the sweat at the tips of the strands. This day's been a workout from start to finish. First the hike to the forest, then the Eevee, and now...

...The Eevee. I looked back into the clearing and saw the brown lump of fur there, breath still steady as she slept. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked the other two females, gesturing towards the little one. "Out here by herself, I mean."

The Leavanny furrowed her brow. "Huh? Oh. Well, yes, I think. She'll likely be found by some of her sisters soon."

"Will that... infection come back?" I asked, my tone somber as my eyes turned to the Bug-Type. If the Eevee could get reinfected, then what was to stop her from reverting back to that dangerous state of lust? The Leavanny's eyes bulged a bit with the same fear she showed earlier.

"Uhm, probably... you can get infected if you spend too much time around others who are already under the influence of the Mistress, but it's not really an issue unless there's a... ah... a male nearby. And there aren’t any other males here. Only, well... You. I think..."

I looked to the slumbering Eevee, thinking that if I don't take her with me, there's a chance she could come after me again. She's not a threat, but I couldn’t stomach the thought someone having to go through what she did. If this rampaging lust was as serious as it seemed to be, then...

I made up my mind.

Stepping away from the other two Pokemon, I approached the Eevee and cautiously lifted her into my arms. "Let's take her with us," I asserted, her warm, furred body heavy against my arms as she wiggled and pushed against my warm skin, trilling in her slumber.

Leavanny raised a leaf. "Um, are you sure that's a good idea? I really don't know how she's going to react when she wakes up. She might be fearful, or violent. I don’t think this is the safest choice."

"Neither do I," I told her, stepping over more roots as I made my way back. "But I can't leave her there. Not if there's a risk of her getting infected."

"But as long as we keep you away from her she should be fine either way. Really, it's kind of a natural thing around here..."

I frowned, feeling my ranger instincts echoing through my mind. "Forest fires can be caused naturally as well. So can floods and hurricanes. It doesn't matter what the source is; a disaster is a disaster. I’ll protect whoever I can."

"Ah. Um... okay?" Leavanny cocked her round head at my outburst, her leafy crown twitching with her antennae. I realized then that my statement may have carried far more bravado than I had meant it to. I caught a small smile from the Espeon, however, before she looked to our Bug-Type guide.

"So. To your home, then." Said the Psychic dryly, tail flicking with either anticipation, annoyance, or a hint of tension finally being relieved.

Whatever it was, I couldn't help but feel the same way.

\---

We hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. More chapters will follow as soon as they are ready and will be published on here.

Chat with us on Discord: <https://pmquest.net/r/discord>

Go to the Tip Jar: <https://pmquest.net/r/tip-jar>

Access the latest Chapter: <https://pmquest.net/r/patreon-story> (Tip Required)

* Once a new chapter is released the previous premium chapter will go public.


End file.
